


[团兵]技能是筑巢撒娇流眼泪，这样的生日礼物你喜欢吗？

by Renai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai
Summary: 我们正在过年底最快乐的节日，所以我煮了一锅肉来吃。这边贴晚了。9012年份利威尔生贺>.<
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, エルリ, 团兵, 埃尔文×利威尔
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	[团兵]技能是筑巢撒娇流眼泪，这样的生日礼物你喜欢吗？

**Author's Note:**

> *非典型ABO  
> *原作轴尼特文（期间限定ver.）出现一秒  
> ok那就→

Alpha是很麻烦的生物——假期伊始，利威尔正在查看自己的衣柜，清点了一下里面所有物件的数量，再次确认了这条广为人知的真理。毫无疑问，在年底这个难得的假期，他的伴侣，埃尔文•史密斯的发情期到了。证据就是面前略略显得空荡了几分的衣柜，这次他好像稍微听取了一下上次的建议，只偷了自己三条领巾，两件衬衫。

之前某次比较严重的发情，由于自己不在身边，他们的团长大人湿漉漉地翻出利威尔冬天所有的衣物，把自己埋进了毛衣山里，关起门来当了一天的尼特。据不愿透露姓名的当事人回忆，现场情况惨不忍睹，事后处理非常、相当、万分之麻烦。归来的利威尔铁青着脸，郑重地警告埃尔文，绝对不能有下次了。

偷这个字眼好像不太好听，利威尔关上衣柜的门，反思了一下自己刚刚的想法是否有所不妥。鉴于Alpha发情期的特性，平日里越是强大的Alpha，到了发情期，越容易陷入不安，需要伴侣的安抚与陪伴。下意识地寻找带有对方信息素的东西，进行筑巢保护自己，这种行为也是无可厚非的，说成偷似乎过分了一些，但一时也想不出更好的词——还是算了，姑且先用着。

利威尔环顾了一下房间，好吧，平时他用来小憩的毛毯，那家伙也偷了。不过这样真的能筑巢吗？他的衣物洗得很勤，能有多少残留的信息素呢？叹了一口气，不禁心疼起埃尔文来，也是怪兵团的预算实在不够多，没有多余的钱给团内的Alpha们购买大批抑制剂——好在大部分人都是世上最常见的Beta. 财务方面并不经利威尔的手，他只大约有个印象，模糊地估算了一下，每个Alpha的份额，应该是一年一次的量，剩下的那几次，不好意思，请自行处理。

进行一次壁外调查，需要的物资往往要筹备很久，真正的战斗算不上频繁，因而Alpha们一年四次的发情期并不会造成太大的影响。此外，团内的Alpha基本上都有了自己的结番对象，总体来说，发情的频率会比没有固定对象的Alpha们低一些——相应地，发情时的反应也会更剧烈，整个过程都没有伴侣守护在一旁的话，很可能会哭到脱水。

所以，埃尔文现在是在——一边哭一边批文件么？想象着埃尔文变成哭包的样子，利威尔微笑起来，取了东西，轻手轻脚地锁了自己宿舍的门，往团长办公室走去。冬夜的走廊里有些冷，他呵了一团气，搓了搓双手，没关系，很快就会热起来了。

与一般人所认为的不同，Alpha发情时的身体变化是循序渐进的。起初的几个小时可能只是信息素浓度逐渐变高，再是情不自禁地寻求配偶的安慰，此时的Alpha异常脆弱，若寻找无果，思念之情足以让平时沉静强大的Alpha们哭出来。

——到了。利威尔停下脚步，轻轻地敲了敲门。

“埃尔文？我进来了。”

啊，这位，不是，这座毛毯山就是埃尔文么？映入利威尔眼帘的是趴在桌子上的一团固体，整理好的文件已经被归置到一边，蜡烛也被推得远远的，那人的手里攥着揉皱了的领巾与衬衫，正在试图让自己与其同化。

Alpha是很麻烦的生物，尤其是他家这位。想到这里，利威尔又叹了口气。

“我不过来的话，你打算撑到什么时候？”他走近他，脚步轻缓得像一只猫。到了桌边，利威尔站定，锁定猎物一般，居高临下地看着桌上那团毛毯底下露出的脑袋。

“利、利威尔……拜托……别过来……”埃尔文的半张脸已经被完全藏到毯子里了，只剩一双蓝色的眼睛在外面，夜色里显得幽深而柔软，加上对方低沉的声线，利威尔又心软了两分。他凝视着这份温柔到快溢出的蓝色。

“我只是说……上次你太折腾了，没有说你不能做，你不用自己硬撑。”伸手，想掀开毛毯，没想到发情中的Alpha手劲不减，轻轻一拉之下居然没能扯动。于是利威尔停了手，他还不想把这条自己常用的毛毯撕烂。

“我……会弄坏你的……”

埃尔文负隅顽抗，利威尔循循善诱。

“冷静一点，埃尔文。不会的。”

“……”任尔东西南北风，我自岿然不动——埃尔文•史密斯作为优秀的Alpha甚至还往毛毯里又缩了缩。

一时间两人僵持不下，利威尔只好换个方案，埃尔文是不好对付，但身为伴侣的自己方法很多，多到他可以一个一个试过去。脱了自己的衣服，他爬上足够宽大的办公桌——说实话桌面有点凉，希望埃尔文动作可以快一点——然后拿出自己带来的润滑剂。

双腿大张，向两边分开，摆出M字型。由于常年佩戴立体机动装置，在白皙的大腿上，皮带的对应位置留下了浅浅的印记，本应是早该习惯的痕迹，被此刻的Alpha看在眼里，无异于火上浇油。埃尔文咬了咬牙，他现在根本不敢再多动作，任何一点摩擦都足以放大他的感受。

不是很擅长摆弄身体，人类最强试着调整了一下姿势。Omega并不会主动发情，被动发情的效果不大，加之利威尔自认不是水多到不需要润滑的体质，考虑到以上原因，他挤出了大量的润滑剂，用体温捂热，喘息着用手指摸向后穴。

“嗯……埃尔文……”指尖探到穴口，他轻微地抖了一抖，Alpha发情期所散发的信息素，导致自己也十分渴求对方，身体的反应显示自己简直是想得快发疯了。

软化了的内壁顺从地包裹了手指，利威尔熟练地开发着甬道，不忘把最佳视角留给面前的埃尔文。做这好事的同时，分身也微微抬头，马眼溢出一团半透明黏液。

“……！”

够不到……手指根本够不到里面……还不够……利威尔从来没有做到过这种地步，再怎么说也……他下了最后通牒。

“你还想……看到什么时候？埃尔文，嗯？”

利威尔带着一手的润滑剂，颤抖着去揭那团毛毯——这一次，金色的头发出现在他眼前，见到只是眼角微微泛红，脸上也没有泪痕的埃尔文，他松了一口气。还好，还没有哭，哭了会更糟糕，对两个人都是。

“操我……快点……”

这是压断埃尔文理智的最后一根稻草。随后他霍然起身，捞过利威尔窄瘦的腰，啃咬起想念已久的那双唇来。

半是安抚半是诱惑，利威尔引导着埃尔文。即便是这种程度极其轻微的摩擦，对于眼下的埃尔文来说也是致命的，他很快放弃抵抗，舌头滑进利威尔的口腔，撬开牙齿，与另一条柔软而炽热的舌头痴缠，细细密密地扫过所有角落，吸取Omega甘美的体液。

这种感觉就像是沙漠旅人跋涉了千里之后，见到了绿洲。

不能再拖了，之后情况会更糟糕，利威尔希望趁着现在，局面还属于自己能够处理的范围内，快速结束这场混乱。

“插、插进来……”呻吟着吐出软话，他确信埃尔文不会拒绝的。

几乎是片刻之后，滚烫的性器就贯穿了利威尔，每一处褶皱都被撑开，发狠得他甚至错觉已经被顶开生殖腔口。这时候的Alpha有些像未经人事的毛头小子，没有章法与技巧，只知道横冲直撞，利威尔登时就叫了出来。

“利威尔……会疼吗……对不起……”埃尔文最终还是掉了眼泪，一个大个子凶狠地操着自己还扑簌扑簌掉眼泪，听起来有些诡异，利威尔也很怕看到他这副样子。只有他自己知道，自己拿撒娇埃尔文毫无办法，不知什么时候就会签下什么赔款割地的不平等条约。

“不是疼。”他在内心叹了今天的第不知道多少次气，“很舒服，你操得我很舒服。”

“按你想做的方式做吧，人类的身体没有那么容易坏掉的——发情期的你真的很容易多想。”忍不住轻轻抚摸了一下那汗湿的金发，他把手指插进对方发间，润湿的眼眸注视着对方，“不相信自己也要相信我，埃尔文。”

空气中充满了两个人不分彼此的信息素，原本这个房间只有清淡的松木味，在Omega被动发情之后，逐渐混入了恰到好处的红茶味，不至于甜到发腻，闻起来有意外的安心感。

“不要怕，有我在。”搂紧了搭在对方脖颈的双臂，“继续。”

多余的润滑剂与发情之后自然分泌的少许体液，顺着股缝滴在办公桌上。两人的结合处发出淫靡的水声，毛发都被濡湿，摩擦之间又带来别样的快感。手指间的茧子擦过彼此裸露的皮肤，都将两人推向更高一波的情潮浪尖。微弱的烛光之下，可以看见对方因为自己而陷入情欲，面色潮红的样子，因而他们更加热烈地拥抱彼此，投入到这场缠绵的性事中。利威尔包容着他的Alpha，温柔地接受着他的动摇与不安。

“利威尔……利威尔……”

“没事……的……埃尔文……啊……呜……”

对方的眼泪落在他的颈窝里，浑身汗津津的利威尔承受着埃尔文的操干，依然没有忘记分神开口安慰发情期中的Alpha. 甬道里都是淫水，湿热软滑，巨大的阴茎一次进得比一次深，利威尔连呻吟都被顶撞得支离破碎，埃尔文抱起他的双腿，狠命进犯无人到访的深处。

做到后来，埃尔文几乎失去了意识，单纯凭着本能律动，无意识地越抱越紧，舔舐着利威尔后颈的腺体。原本他非常抗拒这种出自本能的交媾，对于一个平时镇定到可怕的人来说，发狂是一种恐怖到难以言喻的体验，他并不想沉溺于太过原始的性爱。但是有利威尔在身边就没有关系，只要有利威尔，那一定就是可以安心下来的所在。

因为是利威尔。

“埃尔文……我爱你……”然而利威尔临近高潮时分的这句话还是唤醒了他。带着一丝往日都难以得见的缱绻，与性事中特有的慵懒尾音。是他的利威尔。

金发的Alpha扣紧利威尔的后脑，用力亲吻自己的Omega：“我也爱你，利威尔。”火热的阳具顶开柔软窄小的生殖腔口，硕大的龟头卡在入口，再次膨胀，一大股充满Alpha气息的精液瞬间喷射，完全洒入了Omega的生殖腔中。

连脚趾都蜷曲起来，利威尔被席卷而来的强烈高潮打翻。在埃尔文如同初次标记他那样，咬上了后颈的腺体时，他晕眩一般地射精了，手指在宽厚的脊背上挠出几道薄薄的血印。

留恋不舍地交换了几轮津液，结束了今晚最后一个深吻，他把脑袋软软地搭在对方肩头。

“去……去洗澡……”利威尔有气无力地指使团长。

“咦？这份文件的边角是怎么回事吗？埃尔文你把茶杯打翻了吗？”

“呃——”现在可以假装自己是毛毯山了吗，埃尔文好似仍处在发情期的尾巴，不自觉地依赖着恋人，偷偷把眼神瞟向利威尔。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> isym, 你当年究竟是怎么想到的尼特文设定！！！出不去了！平均一个月产一篇啊根本就！！！  
> 明明是生日却人仰马翻的一天，利哥辛苦了； ；  
> 我知错了，但是下次还敢。


End file.
